Scent Beads
by purplefern
Summary: (AKA I still suck at titles) Sango wakes up to find Inuyasha riffling through her things. Well, this is unusual. What on earth is he doing? Oneshot


_What? Account activity? And it's….not any of the stories that need to be updated? Haha, well, I'm doing fanfiction again after a bit of a hiatus, but, yes, it is something new. As I always warn when doing something new, could be OOC. Takes place after episode 3 of The Final Act, but you don't need to have watched that episode, and this fic contains no spoilers. The episode is just for context, really._

* * *

Ok,just in and out, quietly. Inuyasha glanced at the sleeping tiajiya and then continued his fervent search through her things. He carefully picked through a pile of armor, mindful to keep quiet. Even though she was just a human, Sango was still a warrior, and was good at staying on her guard. Inuyasha cursed under his breath when he couldn't find a trace of his quarry. You'd think something that smelt so strongly would be easy to find, but apparently they weren't always so bad. When he actually wanted them to smell bad, they didn't smell like anything at all!

Sango woke to the sound of a whispered curse, and the swishing of fabric near her head. She shot up, fully prepared to confront Miroku riffling through her clothes, but stopped short when she was met with the hanyou of the group, rather than the monk. The angry interjection she had ready died on her lips, and she stared with no small amount of confusion at the scene before her. At her wakening, Inuyasha pulled his hands back away as if he'd been burned, and felt the beginnings of an embarrassed blush make its way across his face. Sango had caught him going through her things like some kind of pervert (*cough* like the monk *cough*)! Although he could feel the woman's stare on him, he refused to look her way, and instead looked off to the side as if he had nothing to do with this. If he was lucky, she was still half-asleep and hadn't noticed anything. Then she would just go back to sleep, and he could continue his mission.

"Inuyasha..?"

Damn.

"What on earth were you doing?" Sango figured that he had a reason for his strange actions. Usually when it came to the two of them, Inuyasha kept his distance. Things were amiable enough between them, but it was certainly unlike the hanou to touch Sango's stuff. Kagome's stuff, sure, but not Sango's. So she figured (hoped) that he had a pretty good reason for..whatever it was that he was doing.

Finding no place to hide (and only figuring that it would make things seem worse. Any action that was avoided talking about couldn't be any good), and not being one to lie, he just went with the blunt truth.

"I was trying to find your stupid bead things, so I could throw them in the river"

Sango blinked, trying to process this sentence while still slightly in the blurry confines of sleep. "You mean my scent beads?" A hmph and a curt nod straightened out her thoughts, and she remembered the earlier events at the kitsune exams. "Oh, Inuyasha, is this about what happened at the hotel? I'm sorry, I know that they're too much for your sense of smell. But, the monk with all those kitsune-girls, I felt- I just- I wasn't thinking."

He grumbled something under his breath in response, and Sango just sat in silence, unsure if that remark was supposed to be understood by her or not. Apparently so, because he followed it with "It's not just that. I don't want that kitsune brat, or the monk, even, to be able to get their hands on them. I hate having them know a weak point they can use against me."

Despite how sincere he was about it, Sango couldn't help but laugh, to which Inuyasha responded with an indignant glare. "Ah, so you're scared a child could use them against you, in revenge for something that you did" And she couldn't help but laugh little more about the idea of Inuyasha cowering before a tiny Shippo with a handful of scent beads. It didn't help her self-control that she was still a little asleep.

"Stop laughing! If you knew how miserable those things were, you wouldn't think this was funny!"

"I really am sorry. But, Inuyasha, did you ever think that I hid them for a reason?" Inuyasha's fuming look turned embarrassed as Sango suggested that. The idea, in fact, hadn't ever crossed his mind during his search. With one last amused shake of the head,Sango moved to lay back down and return to sleep. Hiding the remains of her smile, she glanced at the for-now humbled hanyou, and offered one last piece of wisdom before she went back to sleep. "You know, if you wanted me to stop bringing my scent beads, you could have just asked" With that, she turned away from him, and curled back into her covers and went back to sleep.

Inuyasha regarded the sleeping demon slayer a little while longer, feeling slightly foolish, before he turned back towards the tree he was using to sleep in with a huff. Him, afraid of a kid with a few little beads. Resolutely squashing the memory of being rendered unconscious for almost a day because of these, he settled on a branch and waited for his embarrassment to die. Keh, those scent beads probably would've just stunk up the river, anyway.

* * *

 _Ok, first time doing this. I tried (and mostly failed) to avoid certain tropes that I always find in these, but somehow it just doesn't feel like an Inuyasha fanfic without camping out, curses, kehs, and a tree. My Sango was probably as non-descript as all get-out, but I can't really think about much about her character to write. This was just a silly little idea that occurred to me, and I found that no one had written about. So, R &R. _

_(PS, Would going through Sango's clothes be a thing that Miroku would be likely to do? I feel like the answer's yes, but…)_


End file.
